


Secret Life of the American Blogger

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Clothed Wetting, Coming In Pants, Couch Sex, Dean Pissing, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, OTPee Prompts, Omorashi, Porn Watching, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas stumbled upon a blogsite in which an attractive young man wets himself for fun and uploads videos. But after catching a glimpse of something familiar, Cas starts getting suspicions that this blogger is his live-in boyfriend. He starts rewatching all the videos and comes to the conclusion that this has to be Dean. There's no way it can't be. Cas tests out his theory and finds out that yes, it is indeed Dean. Cas tries to confront Dean subtly, but his people skills are rather 'rusty' and doesn't do things very subtly. That conversation ends in some wet fun in their living room. </p><p>Based off a prompt post from OTPeePrompts.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Life of the American Blogger

**Author's Note:**

> _Original Prompt: Imagine Person A visits omorashi sites, a dirty habit they keep a secret from their significant other (Person B). Their favorite site stars an anonymous vlogger who makes wetting videos without ever revealing their face or voice. Person A starts to think this could be Person B’s secret identity. Person A tries to find out if Person B is really the omo-vlogger while keeping their own omorashi interest a secret (in case it’s not them)_

Cas couldn’t help but feel a little bad about the fact that he was sitting in the bedroom getting off to a video online when he had a boyfriend who was perfectly willing to have sex with him. Now there was nothing wrong with watching porn while in a relationship, but this wasn’t even that pornographic. But these videos were just _so good_ and Cas would come two or three times just in one day from watching a new one. So whenever a new video was uploaded - which was rather frequently - by the time Dean got home Cas would be worn out in the sex department and would end up blowing Dean off that night. 

 

When Cas found the blog were all these videos were being posted, he hadn’t even been searching for porn. Well, he kind of was. He was just bored and watching weird fetish videos. And then he found this blog completely dedicated to wetting one’s self. He was just snickering watching the beginning of the video, but by the end he’d came in his pants and that had hardly ever happened from a video. And so everytime he was horny and Dean wasn’t going to be around anytime, he’d go straight to this site. He’d subscribed to it for updates and got email alerts every time a video was added. He left comments on all the videos and the guy who posted them always replied. Although his comments seemed very flirtatious sometimes in comparison to his responses to others. Cas was actually rather excited that this guy was cyber flirting with him, but he loved Dean and wouldn’t leave him for anyone. 

 

But in the latest video, Cas realized something. The guy in the video was now in the kitchen for this wetting, a request actually from Cas himself. And the flower vase on the sink was the same one they had in their house. And in the next video that came after that one, there was a sharper closeup and this guy had a scar right where Dean had one too. And then that lead Cas to thinking about Dean being squirming and desperate, whining and whimpering, needing to go so bad, and then wetting himself all over the bedroom floor in front of Cas. And Cas nearly came on the spot. 

 

And so that got Cas thinking and he went back and rewatched as many videos on the blog as he could with all his free time in the day, trying to notice any other similarities. And he noticed a lot of things - the wallpaper, the neighbors house through the window, the dresser in the blurred background, the occasional random decor. So Cas got an idea. The mysterious man in the videos normally filmed in the same place - their bedroom. How there was never any trace that Dean had recently peed all over the floor was yet another mystery. Although Dean _not_ being the man from the videos would explain that. Cas had to get out of that mindset before he disappointed himself. But just for the hell of it, he moved their anniversary photo to the dresser which Dean normally stood in front of. 

 

And lo and behold, the next video was uploaded and there was the picture on the dresser clear as day. Although it did backfire in Cas’s face a bit and he felt horrible because there were many comments asking if Dean was one of the men in that picture or if that was him and his husband and the guy - apparently actually Dean - just denied all the assumptions and a few weeks after that there were no new videos and Dean seemed rather tense. And Cas felt absolutely horrible. But then a new video was uploaded and people seemed to drop the topic and Dean returned back to his normal self. 

 

But now Cas knew for sure it was Dean and he was really antsy to bring it up to him. So when Dean had a day off work, he took a risk and ran with it. 

 

“So I was thinking…” He began. “We always do things pretty normal in bed, right?” 

 

“Define normal.” Dean replied. 

 

“Nothing odd. No large kinkiness really. Just kinda you, me, and a bottle of lube.” Cas explained awkwardly. 

 

“So, vanilla?” Dean asked. 

 

“Yeah. Vanilla.” Cas stated. 

 

“Well then, yeah. I guess we do things pretty vanilla. Why? Are you wanting to spice things up a little?” Dean replied, setting his phone down on the table and looking up at him. 

 

“Well I was kinda asking you that. If there’s anything you ever wanted to try or do or experiment with?” Cas suggested. “I’m not saying I’m getting bored of course. I just don’t want you to be.” 

 

“How could I be bored with sex with you?” Dean snorted. “You’re like a hurricane in bed, Cas.” 

 

“Thank you.” Cas giggled. “Although still. Anything that perks your interest?” 

 

Dean stayed silent for quite a few beats, obviously thinking hard on something. 

 

“There is, isn’t there?” Cas asked quietly. 

 

“No, well…no. There’s- no.” Dean answered. 

 

“No.” Cas laughed. “No there is. I can tell. You want to say something.” 

 

“No. I really don’t. There’s nothing I want to do.” Dean muttered. 

 

“I can tell you’re holding back something.” Cas sang. 

 

“I’m not, Cas. I swear.” Dean chuckled. 

 

“You sure?” Cas drawled. 

 

“Yes. I’m sure. I’m not having cravings to tie you up to the bed or pee all over you or something like that.” Dean laughed nervously. 

 

“Well I mean, if you wanted to I’d be totally cool with that.” Cas stated. “Anything you wanted to do, I’d at least give a shot.” 

 

“Well uh. Should anything…arise, I’ll keep that in mind.” Dean muttered. “But until then, I’m good. Don’t need the handcuffs just yet.” 

 

“Oh a similar note, would you ever make porn of yourself and like upload it somewhere?” Cas continued. 

 

“Well that’s a dumb question. I’ve shown you the couple pornos I did.” Dean laughed. 

 

“Yeah but that was when you were younger. People change. Is that something you’d be against now?” Cas asked. 

 

“With you? No…” Dean replied. 

 

“Well not necessarily with me. Just on your own even?” Cas suggested. 

 

“Okay what’s going on here?” Dean chuckled. “Are you asking that we make kinky porn or…?” 

 

“No! Nothing of the sort.” Cas burst out laughing. 

 

“Then…what are you saying?” Dean asked. 

 

“I’m not saying anything.” Cas stated. 

 

“Uh-uh. Not gonna work. You don’t give me a third degree unless you have a reason. I know that. Everyone knows that. Spill it.” Dean said. 

 

“Um…I…Dean I know you post videos of yourself wetting your pants online.” Cas blurted. 

 

Dean stared blankly at him. “What? No I don’t.” 

 

“Yes you do. I saw our picture in the background of your latest video.” Cas responded. 

 

“Well then we have some twins out there, because I don’t do that stuff.” Dean argued awkwardly. 

 

“No, but I know a fact it’s you. I’ve watched every video, Dean. I see our furniture in the backgrounds, and that scar on your stomach and then I moved our picture on the dresser - which no need to tell me, I know that was a dick move.” 

 

“There’s no way I can deny this is there?” Dean sighed. “Look, if you want me to stop I-“

 

“Don’t stop. Don’t ever stop. It is the absolute _hottest_ thing I’ve ever watched.” Cas interrupted him. 

 

“Oh?” Dean’s face perked up. “Really?” 

 

“Yes. All the yes. Completely yes. No doubt.” Cas smiled.

 

“I think in that case, I’ve changed my mind about not having a kinky thing to tell you.” Dean chuckled. 

 

“Good.” Cas growled, leaning back towards the other end of the couch and grabbing Dean’s shirt. Dean crawled over to lay on top of him and smiled. 

 

“You know, I would not be opposed at all to you peeing yourself in my lap.” Cas stated. 

 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to it either.” Dean sang, moving up further so he was laying on top of Cas nibbling at his neck. 

 

“You should do it.” Cas breathed, sliding his hand into the back of Dean’s pants. 

 

“You’ve become such a horn dog all of a sudden.” Dean chuckled. 

 

“All of a sudden?” Cas scoffed. “Last I checked I was always a horn dog around you.” 

 

“Are you sure you want this?” Dean whispered. 

 

“The fact that you need to ask if I know what I properly want is rather disappointing.” Cas said. 

 

“I know, but…” Dean trailed off. 

 

“Dean just get on with it.” Cas laughed. “You have no clue how much I wanted this.” 

 

“Really? Tell me how much.” Dean growled, biting down harder on Cas’s neck. 

 

“I came so hard the first time I watched a video.” Cas moaned. “I came right in my pants just from watching. You’re so hot, Dean.” 

 

“Wish I could have been there.” Dean sighed, massaging at Cas’s cock through his pants. 

 

“Well in a sense you were.” Cas replied. 

 

“You know what I mean you little shit.” Dean chuckled quietly. 

 

“I don’t think you get how hard just the thought gets me.” Cas said. “I had quite a few awkward moments at work thanks to you.” 

 

“I don’t need to ‘get’ how hard it makes you. I can feel it.” Dean hummed, rubbing quick motions against Cas’s pants. 

 

“God Dean…” Cas breathed. “Come on. Piss yourself. Piss yourself for me.” 

 

“How much do you want it?” Dean asked. 

 

“So much.” Cas panted. “I want it so bad. More than anything in the world right now.” 

 

“I suppose in that case I should go ahead and give you what you want.” Dean purred. 

 

“Please fuck yes.” Cas moaned, rolling up against Dean’s hand. 

 

Dean removed his hand and moved up more so he was sitting right in Cas’s lap. “Then here you go.” 

 

Cas watched hungrily as a wet spot began slowly growing at the front of the bulge in Dean’s jeans. And it was so slow. And finally it began just dripping off, leaving small dark drops against Cas’s pants. And Cas wanted so bad not to see this time, but to _feel_ it. He wanted pee to be slipping along his skin and wanted to feel how warm it was and Cas reached out his hand so he could quench his need, but Dean flicked his hand firmly and Cas pulled it back and pouted. 

 

“Stop being such a tease!” Cas groaned, wiggling around beneath Dean. 

 

“Sorry, but I love being a tease. I love how worked up and horny it gets you.” Dean growled.

 

“Well I assure you I’m already very horny.” Cas stated. 

 

“You think I can’t tell?” Dean snickered, the piss finally starting to spread under Cas’s clothing. The warmth started hugging all abound Cas’s cock and he stifled back a moan. 

 

Dean seemed to be enjoy this more than he should. Normally he wasn’t ending up with a giant boner at the end of his videos. And if he did, he’d just film himself jacking off - which always got lots of extra praise online. Cas was writhing beneath him in pleasure, his pants fairly wet at this point. Dean debated internally about stopping teasing Cas before deciding that he should - it would completely take him by surprise. And so Dean did, completely relaxing and flooding his jeans, Cas’s pants getting covered in pee as well. 

 

“Oh my.” Cas moaned. “This…so much better than I imagined.” 

 

“I know it is.” Dean smirked, sucking at Cas’s neck. 

 

“God...” Cas whimpered. 

 

Dean replaced his hand where it was earlier and palmed Cas roughly through his pants. Cas moaned louder, shifting back and forth. 

 

“No need to work so hard. I can take care of you all on my own.” Dean whispered. 

 

Cas sighed and stopped moving, Dean rubbing him harder and quicker. Cas panted out a slur of ‘faster’ and ‘harder’ along with profanities and Dean’s name. 

 

“You’re so squirmy when you’re close to coming. I love it.” Dean said, complying with Cas’s orders. 

 

Cas didn’t respond and just kept moaning and whimpering into Dean’s shoulder. 

 

“Come on, baby. Come for me.” Dean growled. “You’re so close. I can tell.” 

 

Cas nodded, getting louder and louder each noise he made. 

 

“Come.” Dean breathing, whispering into Cas’s ear. 

 

Cas cried out and his toes curled in as he came, a little bit of it making it through his pants and getting smeared against the fabric as Dean kept moving his hand. The waves of pleasure died out and Cas was left breathing heavily against Dean’s neck. 

 

“That was amazing.” He finally said. 

 

“It was wasn’t it?” Dean smiled, kissing the side of Cas’s face. 

 

“II’m kinda sad I never brought this up earlier.” Cas pouted.

 

“Don’t be.” Dean chuckled, sliding his hand down into Cas’s wet pants and getting come on his fingers. He removed his hand and looking at the white substance on his fingertips before holding them in front of Cas’s face for a moment and then pushing them into his mouth. He felt Cas’s tongue roam around his fingers and then swallow. Dean smiled widely and gently kissed Cas’s lips, then proceeded to pull Cas down so he was lying flat on the couch. Dean crawled up and sat at the top of Cas’s chest. He unzipped his pants and pulled his erection out, setting it on Cas’s chin. 

 

“My turn.” He said, lifting up Cas’s face and sliding his cock into his lips. 

* * *

“Alright I’m tired.” Cas said, setting his book down on the nightstand. “You ready for bed?” 

 

“Anytime. I’m exhausted.” Dean yawned. 

 

“Good. Me too.” Cas laughed, pulling the string on the lamp. Dean moved closer and wrapped his arm around Cas, snuggling into him. 

 

“Night Cas.” He murmured. 

 

“Goodnight Dean.” Cas replied, kissing his forehead. 

 

After a few moments, Cas spoke again, “Dean?” 

 

“Yeah Cas?” Dean sighed. 

 

“I love you.” Cas whispered. 

 

“I love you too, baby.” Dean cooed, kissing Cas’s chest. 

 

“Goodnight, Dean.” Cas said quietly. 

 

“Night, baby.” Dean answered, nuzzling his cheek against Cas’s neck. 

 

A few minutes later Cas talked again. “Dean?” 

 

“What, Cas?” Dean groaned. 

 

Cas giggled a little. “Were you flirting with me?” 

 

“When?” Dean asked. 

 

“Online. In the comments?” Cas smiled. 

 

“SlightlyFuckedUpBoyfriend?” Dean laughed. 

 

“That’s me.” Cas stated. 

 

“No shit!” Dean grinned. 

 

“Although fuck you for flirting with a stranger online when you’re in a relationship.” Cas snorted. “Adulterous assbag.” 

 

“I wasn’t flirting with a stranger. I was flirting with my boyfriend.” Dean sang. 

 

“Yes but you didn’t know that.” Cas countered. “You thought it was a stranger.” 

 

“Well obviously some part of my subconscious knew you were okay to flirt with. I know my boyfriend’s personality.” Dean replied. 

 

“Mhm. Sure. The only reason I’m not slapping your curious ass right now is because you said lots of sweet things on there about me.” Cas stated. 

 

“You know you think it’s more adorable than adulterous that I flirted with you without knowing.” Dean chuckled. 

 

“Okay possibly.” Cas smiled. 

 

“Can we go to sleep now?” Dean groaned. 

 

“Okay fine.” Cas sighed, hugging his arms around Dean and holding him closer. “Goodnight Dean.” 

 

“Night, Cas.” Dean repeated for the third time. 

 

After a short while, Cas perked up again. “Dean?” 

 

“Cas…” Dean drawled. “Fuck off.” 

 

“Oh. Okay. I’ll be quiet.” Cas snickered. 

 

“Thank you.” Dean huffed.

 

“You know I’m adorable.” Cas sang. 

 

“I’m not talking to you. Go to sleep.” Dean moaned. 

 

“Okay. Okay, fine.” Cas giggled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Looking up 'weird shit' on porn sites is how I actually found out I was into watersports and that kind of stuff. Although looking back in my past, I see a long trend and I don't know how it even took me this long to realize I was into it. Like honestly. How did it take me this long...


End file.
